Parallels
by Caitlin-Silver
Summary: Twilight finds an old spell book full of spells she's never heard of. When a parallel world spell catches her interest, Twilight asks Applejack to help her test it out. Only after Twilight sends her to the parallel world does she realize there is no reverse spell! With Applejack stuck in another world, what's Twilight Sparkle to do? Rated K for now/Rated T in later chapters. Hiatus
1. Prologue

_I claim no ownership of any characters used in this story. I only own the plot line. I apologize in advanced for any grammatical errors; they will always be present somewhere._

_-Caitlin-Silver_

**Parallels - Prologue**

"Well, that's the last of them."

Spike sighed, wiping the sweat from his forehead. He had finally finished putting away all the books Twilight had left out after her late night reading. Twilight Sparkle smiled in appreciation. "Thanks for all your work, Spike."

The small dragon waved her off, saying it was no problem. "Aww, it was nothing. Kind of owe you for eating that gem you found the other day."

The lavender unicorn simply rolled her eyes, smiling. "Really, Spike, it's all right. It wasn't that important."

"Still," he interjected. "I feel bad. It was a really pretty gem."

A knock sounded at the door, breaking up the two's conversation. "Twi, ya there? Ah'm here, jus' like ya asked."

Twilight smiled, knowing who it was. AppleJack had finally made it. "Oh, coming AppleJack!"

The magic user trotted happily to the door, picking up a book along the way with a levitation spell. Twilight was eager to try out the spell she had found in the book. It was something she'd never heard of before. The spell would certainly test her prowess for sure.

Opening the door, Twilight saw AppleJack standing there with a cart of apples behind her. The orange mare smiled, gesturing behind her. "So, um, what did'ya need all these apples for, Twi?"

Twilight walked outside with the book she was still holding, quickly flipping through the pages to find the spell. When she turned to the page, she read in big bold letters '**Parallel Dimension Spell**'. "Here it is."

AppleJack walked up next to Twilight's left side and took a quick look at the page. "Parallel Dimension Spell? What in tarnation is that?"

The unicorn placed the book down, making sure the page stayed in place. "Well, think of everything we have here. There's a parallel dimension somewhere and I want to test this spell by sending those apples," she pointed her hoof at the apples, "to the parallel dimension."

AppleJack just stood next to her friend looking dumbstruck. Clearing her throat quickly, AppleJack spoke, "Now, Twi, I dunno' about this. Even _if_ it worked, how would'ya know?"

This caught Twilight off guard. "Well," she started and then quickly stopping once again. She hadn't the slightest idea how to answer that question. Suddenly, an idea popped into her head. "AppleJack!"

The apple farmer scrunched up her emerald eyes in confusion. "What, Twi?"

"I think I have a solution. What if _you_ helped me test this spell?!"

Twilight looked giddy and excited for sure but AppleJack wasn't too sure. "Beggin' your pardon?"

"Oh, if it actually works, I wonder what the parallel dimension is like! Oh, please, AppleJack, let me try it out? I'll just use the reverse spell on the next page and bring you back! Promise!" Twilight swore. Still, AppleJack looked uncertain about it all. What if something went bad? What if Twilight messed the spell completely up – this thought made AppleJack fumble over her thoughts. Twilight Sparkle messing up a spell? Sure, she had difficulty with spells, but Twilight always came through. She could get this spell down.

AppleJack smiled a bit, nodding her head. "All right, then. I 'spose I could lend ya a hoof with this here spell of yours."

Twilight grinned in appreciation. "Thank you, AppleJack. This really means a lot to me, especially in case I mess this up. I promise, I'll bring you back right afterwards."

"Aww, shucks, Twi. It ain't no problem. So, should I just stand here, then?" The orange earth pony asked. Twilight nodded. "Well, all righty then, whenever you're ready, Twi."

The unicorn nodded and begin prepping for her spell, making sure she recognized how to do it. AppleJack stood nervously next to the apple cart she had brought along. While she waited, she decided to nibble on an apple. The apple was full of juice and a bit of the excess fluid spurt into the apple farmer's face. AppleJack payed no mind and finished her apple off. By the time she finished, Twilight was ready to try out the spell. "Well, here goes then."

Twilight's horn flashed a light purple and sparkles burst outward. AppleJack waited for the spell to work until a beam suddenly shot out of nowhere. A bright flash and AppleJack was gone. Twilight smiled and clapped her hooves together. "It worked!" She said, cheerfully.

"Now, I just have to do the reverse spell." She flipped to the next page only to stop short. There was something she hadn't noticed before. "What the..."

The unicorn looked up from the book, panic over taking her. "The reverse spell... It was never_ finished!_"

* * *

AppleJack groaned, rubbing her head. Her body ached. Most likely due to that sudden beam that shot out at her. The earth pony opened her eyes, the bright sun making her wince. When she was finally used to the light, she opened her eyes fully and looked around. Everything looked the same as it did. Twilight was missing now, though. "Twi? You around?"

She was never answered so she tried once more, "Sugarcube, ya there?"

Still no answer was given so the earth mare trotted towards the town Library and knocked. Shuffling was heard until a distinct male voice bellowed back. "I'll be right there!"

The presence of a stallion's voice confused the orange pony. Twilight didn't have company over, did she? It definitely wasn't Spike; the little dragon didn't have a voice like that. AppleJack's thoughts were broken as the wooden door finally opened. "Hello?"

Standing there was none other than Twilight - or at least it looked kind of like her. "Um, Twilight, did ya change your appearance while Ah was gone?"

The strange stallion looked confused. "What do you mean? Who's Twilight? My name is Dusk Shine."

AppleJack's eyes widened in disbelief. Twilight had done it; she had sent AppleJack to a parallel world. What was she going to do_ now?_

* * *

Well, it's a short prologue, but I'm happy nonetheless. I've always wanted to do a My Little Pony story! Especially for AppleJack; the apple farmer needs more love!

As you can probably tell, AppleJack is going to meet all the gender swaps. Does anyone have any idea who they want AppleJack to end up with? I was going to pair her with AJ, her male counterpart (That's where the title _Parallels_ comes from) but if anyone wants to see some fluff between her and anypony else, let me know. I actually really like AppleJack with Dusk Shine!

See ya'll for Chapter 1 soon!


	2. Chapter 1

Unlike most of my stories, the chapters are going to be short. It let's me update sooner and faster. Sorry everypony! Also, please note that Twilight is a unicorn in this story. Not an alicorn. I don't really like the idea of alicorn Twilight, so I kept her a unicorn.

___I claim no ownership of any characters used in this story. I only own the plot line. I apologize in advanced for any grammatical errors; they will always be present somewhere._

___-Caitlin-Silve____r_

**Parallels – Chapter 1**

AppleJack felt like she was going to panic, even though she already was internally. Before she could scream or something else that she would consider highly embarrassing, AppleJack remembered what Twilight said. "I'll just use the reverse spell on the next page and bring you back! Promise!" That's exactly what the lavender unicorn had said to her. Remembering this, the earth pony calmed down. Before long, Dusk Shine cleared his throat, seeing that the orange mare had forgotten about him. "Um, excuse me?"

Lifting up her head, AppleJack looked towards the Twilight look alike. "Whatcha need, sugarcube?"

He raised his eyebrow at the call of 'sugarcube'. AppleJack noticed he wasn't talking. Despite the fact that she had mistaken him for her friend, everything was completely in the norm. Dusk was still quiet before he decided to speak, "I'd prefer you not call me sugarcube. Anyway, who are you? I've never seen you before, even though you look exactly like a friend of mine– you have his cutie mark!"

AppleJack stared weirdly at the stallion. What did he mean she had the same cutie mark as his friend? Then, she remembered that she was in a parallel world. Of course there would be a male version of her here. "Um, Ah do?"

Dusk Shine shook his head excitedly. "Where are you from? Are you part of the Apple family? Did you maybe travel here from Manehatten? Maybe you–"

AppleJack quickly placed her hoof over his mouth, silently telling him to be quiet. "Look, Ah'll be honest with ya here, can't lie nohow anyway. I'm from a parallel world. Where Ah come from, you are a mare named Twilight Sparkle. There's a high chance Ah'm yer friend's mare counterpart, so don't panic or nothin'."

He said nothing. He couldn't anyway, his mouth was still covered by AppleJack's hoof. She noticed and quickly removed her hoof from his face, smiling sheepishly. "Ah'm sorry 'bout that."

Dusk wiped his face a bit before shaking his head. "It's all right, no harm done. Now, onto what you were talking about." AppleJack feared that he would get real excited like Twilight did. She was right on the bit. "You're from a parallel world?! Oh my Solaris! I've never heard of anything like that before! Where did she learn the spell? From Prince Solaris? Maybe Prince Artemis? Is it a spell from one of my books in the Library?"

AppleJack tried to keep up with his questions but really only payed attention to the last part. "Ah dunno if it's in yer Library. Twi never said anythin' tah me about it before. She just asked me tah show up with a cart full'o apples. Then, she asked me tah be the test subject and Ah agreed tah it."

The unicorn stallion nodded absentmindedly, listening to her story. So his mare counterpart asked her to be the test subject for the spell? Makes sense, he thought. If she used it on the apples, she wouldn't know if they made it to the parallel world or not. "So," Dusk began. "Is she suppose to use a spell to bring you back or...?"

AppleJack nodded. "She was 'spose to use a reverse spell an' bring me back as soon as possible. Ah dunno what's takin' her so long but Ah can wait, I 'spose."

Dusk looked skeptical. "Well you can wait, you'd have to of course, but where will you stay?"

"What'dya mean?" AppleJack responded, looking confused.

Dusk looked at random things in the town, trying to be subtle about it all. "Well, I mean, what if it ends up being days before she is finally able to bring you back. Where will you stay?"

AppleJack thought, humming. She really had no where to stay. She could stay at the Apple Family Farm but they wouldn't know who she is and they might be too cautious around her. Having a family member from another world would seem outlandish and might shock them too much. It was a risk she didn't want to take or even feel like attempting. She supposed she could stay at an in for the time being. "Ah guess Ah'll just stay at an inn."

To this answer, Dusk looked offended. "At an inn? Absolutely not. People will wonder why you look like AJ. It would be too suspicious. You'll stay here with me and my dragon friend, Barbara."

"Barbara?"

"Yes," he responded slowly, unsure of why she looked like she was going to laugh.

AppleJack let out a snort but quickly stopped. "Um, nothin'. Nothin' at all! Ah 'spose that'd be all right, if it's okay with yer lil' dragon friend."

"Of course it's okay! Can't have you walking around town too much. Now let's come inside before somepony–"

"Goodday, Dusk Shine! How are you– oh my, who is _this_?"

Dusk Shine could have hoofpalmed at that moment. "Aww, ponyfeathers."

* * *

"Spike!" Twilight burst into the Library where Spike was busy napping in his bed. The door being slammed open and Twilight's yelling caused him to wake up with a start. When he looked up, he saw Twilight panicking out of her mind. She was pacing everywhere, taking books off the shelves, and muttering to herself. "Spike! Get up! We have an emergency!"

The little dragon yawned, scratching his scales. He had barely gotten to sleep only minutes before her rude wake up call. "All right, all right. Calm down! What's the problem _this_ time?"

Twilight stopped her search through the books and looked at Spike. "Problem? Problem? This is more than just some common problem! We have a crisis on our hooves!"

Spike looked at her funny. "What are you talking about?"

The unicorn mare paused everything she was doing and looked down at the floor. She muttered something incoherent that he couldn't hear clearly. "Come again, please?"

"I said I sent AppleJack to a parallel world and now I can't bring her back!" Twilight shouted, exasperated.

Spike looked shocked to say the least. "You sent AppleJack to a parallel world and now you can't bring her back?"

Twilight frowned at him. "That's what I just said, Spike. Keep up with me here!" And she went back to looking through her books. "Help me find a reverse spell! I need to bring AppleJack back! Oh, she's probably freaking out! This is all my fault!"

Spike looked at his friend sadly. Twilight had tears leaking from her eyes. Gaining a determined look, Spike began to look through the Library for something that could hopefully bring their friend back. If they weren't able to find a spell, they'd have to tell the Apple family. That was something neither one of them wanted to do. Twilight had seen Big Mac cry once before and that was when AppleJack had went to the Canterlot Rodeo. She didn't want to see any of AppleJack's family cry ever again. Especially when it was something that she could prevent.

"Oh Celestia," Twilight whispered. "What am I going to do?"

* * *

Well, that's Chapter 1. Keeping things pretty short. It's kind of a refreshing break from writing four to five thousand words a chapter. Also, if any of my readers from The Spirals World War I see this, Act III is a work in progress. So far, over a thousand words are written for it. Don't worry, I plan on making it, like, ten thousand words long to make up for taking so long.

See ya later, everypony!


	3. Chapter 2

_Well, chapter 2 is here. Yay. Also, before I forget, I want everypony to know that this story is not meant to be taken seriously, or it's my headcanon or anything like that. This story is simply for fun and I wanted to do it because I thought it would be a nice break from my other stories. And it is!_

___I claim no ownership of any characters used in this story. I only own the plot line. I apologize in advanced for any grammatical errors; they will always be present somewhere._

___-Caitlin-Silver_

**Chapter 2**

Elusive was a little surprised to see a mare at Dusk Shine's place. He hardly ever had time to talk to the females around here and Elusive thought it was quite a nice change. "I see you have a marefriend! How lovely."

AppleJack choked and Dusk Shine looked at Elusive like he'd grown another head. "Elusive, she isn't my marefriend! She's just a _friend_. Anyway we have stuff to do, so see yo– "

The fancy stallion stopped Dusk as he tried to push AppleJack inside and close the door on him. "Not so fast, now. I'm curious to know why she looks like AJ. Not to mention she has his cutie mark."

The orange mare looked at them both before sighing. She didn't want more ponies to know about this. AppleJack was hoping to keep all of this on the quiet side but it seemed this 'Elusive' now had to be in the know. "Look, Ah know ya may not believe me but Ah'm from–"

Elusive couldn't help but interject. "Oh, how interesting! She even talks like she's from the Apple family. Indeed, she even sounds like AJ. Where in Equestria did you meet this lovely young mare, my dear Dusk Shine?"

Dusk looked annoyed. Elusive always had a way of turning up when he's not wanted. That was a fashion designer for you, though. They always had to be apart and in the know of everyone's business. He glanced at AppleJack who was red in the face from embarrassment. Elusive always said those kinds of things to mares.

"Um," AppleJack attempted. "If Ah may, could Ah finish?"

"Of course! Please, do continue, my dear!" Elusive urged.

"Thank ya, kindly," she said. "Anyway, as Ah was sayin', Ah'm from a different dimension. This AJ you spoke of is probably my stallion counterpart. Where Ah live, you are a mare named Rarity. Ah came here because Twilight, which would be Dusk, asked me tah lend her a hoof in a spell. She transported me here, which means the spell worked, but now Ah'm stuck. Twi was 'spose to bring me back immediately after but she hasn't yet."

Elusive stared at her oddly for quite a while. Her story sounded so strange and unreal to believe but something made him want to believe her anyway. "My," he started, unsure of himself. "That's, um, quite the story, my dear."

"Indeed, but there isn't any other way to explain why she looks like AJ or the fact that she even has the same cutie mark as him." Dusk added in.

"We must tell the others!" Elusive chided, sounding a bit anxious.

Dusk's expression changed from calm to panic. "Tell the others? Are you crazy?! The second we tell Bubble Berry, the whole town will know! He'll be planning a welcome party for-"

Elusive stopped him. "I get it, dear. You're paranoid something bad will happen, correct?"

The lavender unicorn glared. Of course he was paranoid something might happen! Once someone untrustworthy figured out that AppleJack was from another world, there would be a whole slough of ponies waiting to talk to her. Ponies might try to ponynap her and try to figure out how she got there or do other terrible things to gain information. You can trust _nopony._

"Um," AppleJack cut in. "Ah hate tah interrupt ya'lls conversation and such but Ah believe we ought tah skedaddle on inside. Ponies are startin' tah stare."

Both unicorns looked around, noticing that ponies were, in fact, starting to stare. Dusk's face heated up from embarrassment and he pulled AppleJack inside quickly. Elusive simply waved to a few mares, making them giggle, before heading inside the Library.

"Honestly, Dusk Shine, you simply must calm down. You over think things too much." Elusive scolded while making sure there wasn't any dirt on the floor.

"I do not over think things." Dusk challenged, completely denying such an accusation.

AppleJack said nothing, preferring to simply look around the Library. It looked like the Library back home. Nothing was really different about it. Books were scattered around, however. Usually, they were neatly put away. Then again, Twilight had a tendency to make a mess of the Library from time to time. Mostly only during when she was preparing for a test or something such as that.

Drowning out the chatter between the two stallions, AppleJack looked around at the books in the Library. The orange earth pony was hoping she could find that book Twilight had earlier. If only she could remember what it looked like. She had only seen a quick glance of the book. It had been a pale brown, like it as worn and old looking. Some of the pages were torn on the sides and the papers had an old parchment looking texture. No book AppleJack saw resembled it.

"Darn." She said, whispering to herself. "How come Twi has the book and not Dusk? Don't make no sense."

AppleJack had to find the book, one way or another. If it was really true that Twilight couldn't bring her back, then it would be up to the apple farmer to get herself back. All she had to do was find the book, somehow, and then have Dusk send her home. Easy as apple pie.

'_If only,_' she thought inwardly.

If Dusk didn't have the book, what were the chances that it even existed in this world? Then again, she figured, if their world had it, then so did this one. A world can't be a parallel world of another unless it has everything the other has. If she thought about it in a logical sense, then one world couldn't exist without the other. They each had something the other had and -

"Oh no," the farmer realized. If her world didn't have her there, what would happen if she stayed here? Would the world's balances become too disabled? Would something catastrophic happen? You simply can't have two of the same ponies in the same world. It didn't make sense.

She had to find that book. _And fast._

**End Chapter 2**

If you think about it, it kind of does make sense. If you traveled to a parallel world to yours and met yourself there, what do you think would happen? I believe that it would upset the balance of things. Then again, how will we ever know? Going by my pure imagination here. I wouldn't question things that happen because, honestly, I probably won't have an answer.

Bye for now!


End file.
